Never Again!
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Part of the Ebony and Ivory FuhQFest! :D Some things are just downright painful...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Yea that's right! They're not mine. :( **

Challenge: Part of the Ebony and Ivory Fuh-Q-Fest. First line challenge. Challenge number 6: "Ouch. That hurts. Take it out!" (Chantal Malfoy)

**A/N: My first challenge fic haha xP Let's see how I do on my first try.**

**Never Again**

"Ouch. That hurts. Take it out!"

Draco glared at Harry, who had the back of his head facing the blond and was currently squirming around in Draco's grasp.

"Stop moving around Harry!" Draco commanded; he tightened his hold on his boyfriend's hips and tried again. "It won't be my fault if you end up with some nasty bruises tomorrow."

Harry huffed and stopped moving around. Fate was playing a mean game with him.

"Draco… Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked as Draco pulled at his hips and made him moved back into the Slytherin's chest.

"Well love, you were the one that agreed to this so be a man and bear it!" Draco said; he let go of Harry's hips and took hold of the neglected ribbon straps.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Two days ago)

Harry was sleeping. He was in the middle of a very nice dream when the distant sound of a telephone ringing sounded near him. Harry let out a grumble and blindly groped for the ringing piece of electronic device. Draco, who was sleeping with his back facing Harry, shifted and was now facing his boyfriend.

"What the hell is that noise?" Draco mumbled; he threw his arm around Harry. "Make it stop."

"That noise is our phone," Harry replied; he took his hand back and instead placed it on top of Draco's to pry the arm off his waist.

Draco grunted and let his arm fall on to the mattress of their bed. The blond then pressed his cheek on Harry's shoulder blades and nuzzled the skin with his nose.

"Answer it… that thing is making a racket."

Harry snorted and once again reached for the phone. He picked up the receiver and was about to answer it when a screech came from the other end.

"Harry! Where were you? What took you so long to answer a goddamn phone?" Hermione's voice yelled; Harry moved the hearing piece of the phone away from his ears.

"How'd you know it was me? It could've been Draco who answered…" Harry mumbled into the receiver. He heard Hermione clucked her tongue.

"Please, that guy never picks up," Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Sensing that his friend wouldn't scream anymore Harry placed the phone on his ear again.

"Why'd you call? Did something happen?"

Hermione huffed. "Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell you guys about the costume dance party that's going to be held at Hogwarts two days from today."

"A dance?" Harry tilted his head to the side and glanced at Draco; the man had his eyes closed but Harry could tell he wasn't asleep.

"Yes a dance Harry," Hermione said, "Professor Dumbledore sent me an invite; you should get it soon I suppose."

"Ah, they're probably in our living room then…" Harry ran his hand through his messy brown tresses; they flopped back down in ten different directions. "Do we have to wear costumes or…?"

Hermione laughed; Harry didn't like the sound of the laugh. "I already took care of that for you and Draco. The costumes should come by owl soon."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He could always count on Hermione to plan ahead, even if he didn't even agree to go to the dance yet. Since Hermione already took the time to send them costumes… they might as well go. Harry looked down at Draco and spoke once more.

"Er… What time does the dance starts?" Harry asked.

"Saturday night at eight," Hermione answered. "Come earlier so that we can go around and talk to our professors for old time's sake."

"Fine, I'll see you then Herms," Harry said with a soft smile on his face, "Take care." Harry ended the call and placed the receiver back into the charger.

Draco turned to lie on his back and opened his eyes. Grey eyes found green and the blond smirked at Harry.

"A costume party eh?" Draco put his hand over his mouth and yawned. "I wonder what she sent us for costumes."

Harry quirked his eyebrows at Draco and smiled. "You don't mind going to the dance?"

"No, not really," Draco shrugged then slowly pushed himself to sit up, "Just as long nobody steals you away from me then I'm fine." Draco turned and gave Harry a kiss, "You'll be mine for that night." Draco purred.

Harry chuckled, "I've been yours Draco. No need to worry your pretty little arse about that."

Harry threw the thin duvet off his legs and got off the bed; he padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Draco since I'm in the shower be a darling and go make some breakfast." Harry called from the inside.

Draco scowled and got off the bed. With a wave of his hand, the bed was made. As he was about to leave their bedroom, Draco stopped by the bathroom door and a sinister smile appeared on his face. His hand was barely wrapped around the door knob when Harry's voice rang out.

"Don't even think about coming in Draco, I locked the door with a complicated Locking Charm." Harry yelled above the sound of pounding water.

Draco hissed and released his hold on the gold door knob. Grudgingly, the blond walked out of the bedroom and went down to make breakfast for both him and Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco stood next to the green eyed man and stared down at the two boxes before them. Harry looked to the side and found Draco almost glaring at the boxes that contained their costumes for the dance. Accepting his fate and prayed that Hermione didn't send them something atrocious Harry picked up one of the boxes and opened it. A single card with Draco's name lay on top of the folded costume. At first glance, the gold and dark red costume didn't seem too bad. Smiling, Harry gave the box to Draco; the Slytherin arched his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I guess Granger does know how to pick out clothes that I might actually wear." Draco murmured as he took out the costume from the box and let the container drop to the floor. "Ah… I guess it would do. It's not that bad."

Draco ran his fingers down the satin cloth. Gold threads were embroidered into the red satin. It was an outfit one would find to be worn by kings. Included was a gold crown encrusted with jewels; Draco muttered how the crown looked really nice even though it was just part of the costume. After examining the whole outfit, Draco folded the clothes neatly and placed them back into the box. He turned to Harry and grinned at his boyfriend.

"I'm sure Granger gave you something that would go with mine," Draco chuckled, "I have a feeling you're going to be my queen."

Harry groaned; he had a nagging feeling that Draco was right.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Back to the present time)

"Now suck it in and hold it." Draco demanded, "Don't you dare breathe. Last time you did that you almost ripped this contraption."

Harry growled and took in a deep breath and held it in just like his boyfriend told him to. Draco sniggered behind Harry and began to tighten the ribbon straps to the corset that was around Harry's torso. With each pull, the corset became tighter around Harry's ribcage, so tight that the Gryffindor had difficulty breathing.

"OW! Ohh… Remind me later to kill Hermione for sending me this costume!" Harry groaned then yelped as Draco pulled on the corset again. "Why do I have to be the girl?" Harry gulped in short puffs of breath.

Draco only hummed in reply; with one last pull he tied a knot to secure the corset in its place. Draco stood back and admired Harry's slim waist with approval. He walked up to Harry and spun the raven-haired man around.

"Stop whining love. You only have to wear this for the dance," Draco smirked; Harry glared at the Slytherin. "After this you will never have to wear it again."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked toward the bed stiffly. On their bed laid a white strapless dress made of silk. The bottom part of the dress was embroidered with intricate floral patterns with silver threads. Next to the dress was the diamond tiara that would go on Harry's nest of dark tresses. Draco even volunteered to cast a charm on the Gryffindor's hair to lengthen it, much to Harry's distaste. Harry bent down awkwardly, the corset was cutting of his oxygen supply, and grabbed the silk dress; he held it up and with one pull, unzipped the back zipper.

"Draco can you zip it back up for me after I put the dress on?" Harry asked the blond; Draco smirked and nodded.

Draco watched as Harry stepped into the dress and arranged it so that the bodice covered the corset. He then smoothed out the front of the gown and Harry looked at his own reflection at the mirror that was in their room. After a few twists and turns and rustling from the dress, Harry turned around and faced Draco.

"You're done checking yourself out?" Draco asked dryly; Harry blushed and didn't answer the question. Draco smirked and went up to the raven haired man held Harry's waist. "I think you look beautiful."

Harry scoffed but nonetheless he leant in and gave Draco a kiss on the lips.

"I'm wearing a bloody dress Draco… How beautiful can I be?" Harry turned around and presented his back to Draco, "Can you zip it up for me?"

Chuckling, Draco pulled the zipper up to the top and hooked the clasp together to secure the dress. Taking the smaller man's shoulders, Draco spun Harry around and they were face to face.

"Now remember you said you'll let me do your hair Harry…" Draco smiled when Harry puffed out his cheeks and nodded solemnly.

"Don't make me too girly now," Harry mumbled as he fingered the collar of Draco's costume. "The last thing you want is for some guy to whisk me away and leave you standing alone at the dance."

"If that happens, I'll be sure that guy wouldn't live to see tomorrow's sunrise," Draco growled; Harry smacked Draco's arm.

"Draco Malfoy I better not see you threatening a poor man with death threats tonight!" Harry frowned.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded; he took out his wand and gestured for Harry to turn around so that he could see the back of Harry's head. Draco moved his wand from top of Harry's head to the nape of the neck, all the while muttering a charm. With a last flick of his wrist, a white sparkle surrounded Harry's head and cleared away, leaving Harry with shoulder length wavy tresses. Draco then held out his hand; the tiara flew right into his open palm. The Slytherin then placed the white diamond tiara on Harry's now soft wavy hair and spelled it so it wouldn't fall off in any way. Smiling in satisfaction, Draco pushed his boyfriend forward towards the mirror. Green eyes widened as Harry saw how he looked.

"I look like a woman!" Harry exclaimed, "You did more than just my hair! You altered my appearance as well!" Harry poked Draco chest in accusation.

It was true. Harry now had a slightly narrower face; red, plump lips, higher cheekbones, whiter skin, almond shaped eyes, and graceful arches for eyebrows. All in all, Harry now looked like a very fair lady. Draco laughed when Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Every king wants a beautiful queen by their side right?" Draco smiled; Harry snorted. "Come my queen, we shall take our leave."

Draco extended his hand in offer and bowed. Harry shook his head with a smile and took the proffered hand.

"Lead the way my king."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Both men walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. The room was decorated nicely; it almost looked like the Yule Ball all over again, but alas, it wasn't Christmas after all. Harry looked around and spied some of the alumni that were in the same year as he was. It was almost three years ago when they graduated from Hogwarts, but it only seemed like it was yesterday when they walked down the aisle to receive their diplomas.

"Ohh… There's Dean Thomas and Seamus!" Harry said excitedly; Draco smiled in acknowledgement and continued to pull Harry to a vacant table. "Ah, I see Zabini and Parkinson as well. I guess they're together now. I knew they had something for each other."

Just as they arrived at a table, Ron sauntered over and stuck out his hand; Draco took it and shook. Ron tore his eyes away and looked at the green eyed person sitting next to the blond. The red head smiled down at the "lady" and bowed then he looked back at Draco.

"I see you asked a girl as your partner for the dance," Ron smirked, "What did Harry say about this?"

The blond sniggered and pulled the sitting person up. "Weasley, this IS Harry."

Ron arched his eyebrow and peered at the now blushing Harry. He let out a gasp when he finally realized that it was Harry dressed as a queen.

"Bloody hell Harry… What happened?" Ron asked then laughed when Harry crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hermione and Draco happened," Harry muttered, "First, your girlfriend sent us these costumes and she just had to give me this dress. Second, Draco gave me a makeover and turned me into a bloody woman."

Ron guffawed and patted Harry's back. "Well, let me tell you mate, you make a fine woman."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment…" Harry mumbled; he looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Hermione walking towards them. "And here comes the mastermind."

"Draco you're here!" Hermione smiled and gave the blond a hug; she glanced sideways and peered at Harry, "Oh my god… Is that you Harry?" Hermione put her hand over her mouth and moved her eyes up and down.

Harry mumbled a 'yes' and rolled his eyes as Hermione threw herself at Harry and gave him a hug and commented how Draco did a good job with Harry's now altered face. After all the greetings, Hermione led the couple to an empty table and they all sat down and chatted for awhile. As drinks appeared the four friends talked about their lives after Hogwarts.

Ron started his Auror training after graduation; he was now a full-time Auror and slowly working his way to the top of the ladder. Hermione went on to medical study and was now a Medi-witch at St. Mungo's; she was known for finding new cures for diseases that most likely would happen to young children. Draco became a lawyer, much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione, and was quite successful. Harry, on the other hand, now worked at the Ministry.

As the four continued to talk, a young man walked up to their table and stood behind Harry. Hermione looked up from her glass and recognized who the man was. It was Robert Chanel, a former Ravenclaw. Just as she was about to tell Harry, Robert tapped Harry's shoulder. The green eyed "lady" stopped talking and turned to look up at the man. Draco also stopped his conversation with Ron and glared to the side. Robert smiled down at Harry and held out his hand.

"Care for a dance my lady?" Robert asked, taking Harry's hand in the process. Harry was about to turn down the offer but didn't have the chance. Robert pulled Harry to his feet and began dragging him to the dance floor.

"Uh… I… My date is--" Harry stammered and waved his arm at Draco's direction.

Robert stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist; he pulled Harry flush against his body and began dancing.

"I'm sure he is nice enough to let me dance one song with you." Robert smiled at Harry and moved them both to the beat of the slow song.

'_Ah… You don't even know Draco Malfoy…'_

Harry remained silent as Robert moved sensually to the music. As they turned in slow circles, the Ravenclaw moved even closer to Harry and placed his chin on top of Harry's head.

Yes, he was taller than Harry.

Harry stiffened at the gesture and tried to move away but Robert placed a firm hand on the small of Harry's back and stilled his motions. As they spun, Harry's eyes landed on Draco; the Slytherin was glaring daggers at both Harry and Robert. Harry gulped and looked pleadingly at Draco. The blond's lips curled into a snarl and stood up from his seat; Hermione and Ron threw nervous glances at each other. Harry closed his eyes.

'_Here comes Draco… I'm not really going to feel sorry for this… guy. God I don't even know his name.'_

Robert, oblivious to the now very angry Draco coming towards them, moved his hands down and landed on Harry's arse. Harry gasped just as Draco walked up to the dancing couple.

"Get your fuckin' filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Draco snarled and grabbed Robert's shoulder none too gently.

Robert pulled his arms away from Harry and was now looking at Draco skeptically.

"Your boyfriend?" Robert looked at Harry then smirked at Draco, "I think you need to get your eyes checked. This is a girl, and a very nice looking one at that."

Harry blushed and stood next to Draco. The blond growled and held Harry possessively.

"This 'lady' you're dancing with is a guy!" Draco waved his hand at Harry; Robert made a noncommittal sound. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's head, "Look closely you bastard."

Draco waved his wand over the top of Harry's head and immediately the glamour fell and revealed how Harry truly looked like. Robert gasped as Harry looked up at him with a sheepish smile. The Ravenclaw backed away and shook his head in disbelieve.

"You… You're…" Robert stuttered, "I thought you were a girl…"

Draco stuck his wand back into his pocket while Harry turned deep red from embarrassment.

"Get out of my sight you fuckin bastard before I hex you so bad your mother wouldn't recognize you!" Draco yelled; Harry elbowed Draco's ribs to silent his raging boyfriend. All Draco did was digging his fingernails deeper into Harry's hips.

Robert slowly backed away with his hands in front of him, as if defending himself from a vicious animal.

"Whoa… I'm sorry…" Robert muttered, "I thought he was a…" With a shake of his head Robert turned around and walked away, muttering about 'crazy arseholes'.

Harry watched Robert until the man was mixed in with the rest of the crowd. He turned sharply and was about to jab Draco's chest and telling him that he was being rude when Draco's hand shot up and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Did that ogre do anything to you?" Draco growled; Harry looked up and his mouth slacked. Draco held Harry at arms' length and inspected his boyfriend, "If he did anything I swear I'm going to…"

Harry moved his hand and pressed a fingertip on Draco's lips to silence him.

"He didn't do anything love… Now shall we dance and have some fun?"

Draco's shoulders slumped and nodded at Harry. By now, both Hermione and Ron came over and was standing behind the blond.

"Are you… alright?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

Harry smiled and pulled Draco along with him, "I'm fine. Now, let's all go and dance and forget about all this."

Both Ron and Hermione smiled in agreement and followed Harry to the dance floor where all four of them danced till the break of dawn.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry apparated both him and a fairly tipsy Draco back to their house. After dragging the dead weight of Draco with him, Harry dumped his boyfriend on top of their bed. Draco mumbled incoherently and curled himself into a fetal position. Harry smiled softly at Draco and reached up to take off the tiara that was left on his head even though his charmed appearance was gone long before the end of the dance. Harry moved his hand behind him and unclasped the dress and pulled down the zipper; the white silk gown tumbled down and fell into a puddle of soft silk at Harry's ankles. He stepped out and bent down to pick up the dress.

When the green eyed man was taking off the dress, Draco came to his senses and opened his eyes slowly. The pounding inside his head became a throb as he pushed himself up from the bed. His silver eyes raked the room and landed on Harry, who had just bent down to retrieve the dress. Draco sat up and moved stealthily behind his boyfriend. Just as Harry stood up again, Draco wrapped his arms around the corset covered body and nuzzled behind Harry's ear.

"I told you that you were supposed to be… hic… to be mine tonight," Draco slurred; Harry sighed and tried to pry Draco's arms away but to no avail. "But that bastard took you away and molested you…"

Harry slumped against Draco.

"He didn't molest me Draco," Harry stroked Draco's hand with his thumb, "He didn't know I was a guy to begin with." Harry turned around to face Draco, "Are you still upset about that?"

Draco reached around and began untying the ribbon straps to Harry's corset.

"Of course I'm upset!" Draco's fingers fumbled with the knot, "He touched you with his dirty paws… His hands grabbed your arse…"

Harry leaned in as Draco continued with the ribbons. He placed his lips on Draco's jaw and began planting soft kiss up the jaw, to his cheekbones, and finally reaching Draco's earlobes. The Slytherin moaned as Harry nibbled on the soft flesh.

"I'm sorry you were upset love…" Harry whispered between nips, "I didn't want to dance with him… but you saw what happened." Harry stopped his assault on the earlobes and went on to nip at the shell of Draco's ear.

Draco shivered as Harry licked. Warm breath puffed against wet skin and Draco suddenly became rather somber and aroused. His nimble fingers quickly disposed of the stubborn knot and Draco pulled at the strings until the corset became lose and fell apart and dropped to the floor. Silver eyes ran up and down appreciatively at Harry's body, noting the beautifully sculpted torso, flat abdomen, and lightly tanned skin. Harry watched Draco and he shivered in anticipation. He had stopped kissing the blond, but found that it didn't matter for it was now Draco's turn.

The taller man moved in on Harry like a predator had spotted his prey. With one swift movement, Draco pulled Harry close to him and attacked those sinfully red lips. The kiss was brutal; Draco pressed hard into the kiss, nipping and biting. Harry groaned at the slight pain and passion Draco was putting into the kiss. The blond then soothed the slightly painful bites with his tongue, slowly licking Harry's bottom lip, asking for permission. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry parted his lips. Draco took the invitation and probed his tongue further into the depths of the sweet cavern of Harry's mouth. Their tongues dueled, neither backing out; Draco pushed his tongue far back, tasting everything that was Harry. The now very hot and aroused Harry moaned as Draco's tongue wrestled with his own; both hormonal men breathed deeply and finally, pulled apart when oxygen deprived warning bells rang in their heads.

"You… I… We should go to bed…" Harry gasped; Draco only groaned in reply and pushed Harry backwards to the edge of the bed.

As the back of Harry's knees bumped against the mattress, he quickly turned around and scrambled to the middle. Harry brought one arm up and laid his head on his bicep. Through half-lidded eyes, Harry watched Draco crawled closer with a feral grin plastered on his face. Harry returned the grin and spread his legs wider so that Draco could settle in between them.

"You, my love, have too much clothes on," Harry murmured, reaching up to trail his fingers down Draco's soft cheeks, "Take them off or we're not doing this." Harry's emerald orbs glinted in the light casted by the candles in the room.

Draco growled deep in his throat and pushed himself up, kneeling between Harry's legs. First thing that came off was the crown that was lopsided on Draco's blonde hair. He reached up and flung the golden crown across the room, where it clattered and stayed. Then, Draco began unbuttoning, his fumbling fingers failed to grasp each button securely. By now, Harry sat up and was reaching for the buttons, ripped them out and let them fly in the air. His jaw was set in determination to get the task done.

"Aren't you being the aggressive one tonight?" Draco asked as he yanked off the top part of his costume, "… those poor buttons."

"Screw the buttons," Harry growled; he hooked his thumbs behind the waistband and jerked the pants down with one swift motion. "You. Naked. Now."

Draco chuckled and kicked off the pants; they slid off the bed and lay in a puddle on the ground. Satisfied that they were both naked, Harry pushed himself back towards the headboard and lie down. Draco crawled up and hovered above his boyfriend. Grey eyes took in the specimen under him.

"You are mine Harry," Draco murmured and swooped down to claim those red lips. "Mine, and mine alone."

"Yours…" Harry breathed; his head moved to the side and Draco moved his kisses down to the neck.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate. With each thrust that Draco made, a moan followed from Harry. His cries of passion were beautiful to Draco's ears. They spurred him on; perspiration was on both of their bodies, formed because of their love dance. As their climax neared, Draco opened his eyes and looked down at his lover. Harry was breathing hard from his parted lips, his face was flushed, and his dark brown hair clung on his forehead. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. With one final thrust, Draco came hard; his head reared back, his mouth opened in a silent scream. He felt the vice like grip on his manhood as Harry came as well. The muscles were contracting, milking Draco for all he's worth. As they laid panting, Draco carefully pulled out and rolled off Harry's body. He threw an arm across the tanned chest and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry tiredly turned to his side and looked at Draco with a lazy smile.

"I love you…" Harry whispered and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

Draco pushed Harry's head down onto his chest; he carded his fingers through the brown mop of hair.

"Never again," Draco said, "We're never going to those damn parties ever again."

Harry laughed softly and nuzzled against the pale skin.

"Never."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yay! I'm done! My first one shot:O Hope you enjoyed reading it! I know I enjoyed typing this lol. :D Tell me what you think :) Review!


End file.
